Behind Irish Smiles
by Deejay-san
Summary: DJ and his friends enter their sixth year of Hogwarts, all chaos ensues after they find out that the three have a new roommate. Seamus/O.C. Warning: Slash
1. The Night Before School

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of its characters, all rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling. I Do However own DJ Pierce, Brendan Durst, and Cody Januszco.

Rated: M for Sexual References, Character Death, and Sexual Relationships between characters.

-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:

I walked my way down Diagon Alley, Hunter whined in his cage. "Hunter, calm yourself. We just have a couple more stops before we can board the train to Hogwarts." The fox stared at me and gave me a look before lying down on his front paws, basically showing me he wanted to tell me "whatever." I strolled over to Ollivander's Wand Shop, a letter from Ollivander himself telling me my parents had left me something in their wills.

On my way to the shop, I passed a mirror and reflected on my appearance. Short black hair, medium build, wearing a Blue Plaid shirt with a light blue tee shirt under it, a weak tan, and bags under my eyes that were beginning to show themselves after my nights of crying into a bed.

My parents had died a month ago in a tragic accident in the Muggle World. They had told me they were living in the muggle world as part of research experiment. However, they were actually Aurors, basically, witches and wizards that defend against dark wizards, like He-who-must-not-be-named. They weren't killed by a tragic accident; they were killed by the dark wizards they were spying on. I was sent to live with my aunt in the Wizarding World. Due to the editorials in the Daily Prophet saying that Lord Voldemort had returned with his army of Death Eaters. She was greatly displeased with my choice to return to Hogwarts, however after I told her that's what my parents would have wanted, she immediately changed her mind.

I arrived at Ollivander's Shop moments later. I walked to the desk, with no one to be found, I rung the bell and sounded my voice around the shop. "Hello! Mr. Ollivander! It's David Pierce; I got your letter about something my parents had for me?" I stopped ringing the bell, I saw several boxes containing wands fall to the ground as well as hearing a few that I couldn't see. I heard him making his way to the front of the shop, the floorboards squeaking with every step he took, the creaks and squeaks getting louder as he came closer to the counter where I was standing. He shook my hand as he spoke.

"Yes! Mr. Pierce, I am deeply sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, but as part of your parents wills, I was told to give you several items they had collected on their trips. But before I am to do so, I was instructed to give you this." Mr. Ollivander said as he ripped a piece of parchment connected to the bag of mystery items that was connected by a small string. He unfolded it and popped open the seal on the back of the crest. Suddenly, the parchment came to life, taking shape to what I imagined to be my father's face. I stared at it will a saddened glance.

"Son!" my pseudo father's face spoke. "I am sorry you had to hear this, but it is obvious now, that we are dead..." The parchment face said, almost looking down, saddened. "As part of our will, we have left several things in your possession; several rare items we have collected in our gallivanted journeys through the world, the first few of these items are in the possession of Mr. Ollivander, who we have imagined has given you the very note you are being read. In the bag, is my collection of wandtips, these are my personal collection of wandtips, they enhance your magic exponentially. These are my gift to you. When you get back to Hogwarts, go to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Another letter awaits you there." The paper then neatly folded itself and flew into the bag of wandtips. "Thank you Mr. Ollivander, I have to be moving along now." I said as I rushed out of the shop, my new wandtips in tow, and my heart about to burst with emotion.

While running, I ran into another boy whom looked familiar, I ran past him to the nearest bench. I sat down to breathe to keep my emotions in check. The boy I had run into came over to me, he put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up into the blue eyes of the other. "Blimey Davey! You look like you've seen a dementor!" The sandy haired teen said with a light Irish Accent. "Seamus! I didn't even recognize you! How was your summer?" I said gleefully to the other. "I would tell you, but I gotta say! Shut up ya' damn bloke! I heard what happened to your parents!" he said half yelling in the crowded alley. "Oh you heard about that?" "Hell yeah I did! We ALL did!" he said exaggerating his Irish laden voice with emphasis. "What do you mean by all?" I asked with immediate attention. "Well me, my parents, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Dean Thomas and their families as well. Granger even heard about it in the muggle world, she was in tears about it. Potter probably knows as well!"

He stopped briefly, then began again, "Well, I came over to tell ya' that were all here for you." Seamus lightheartedly told me before pulling me into a hug. "Thanks Seamus, this means a lot to me." I said smiling just past his range of view. "Hey! Don't get all mushy or im gunna kick your ass this year during D.A. practice." "**NO CHANCE**!" I yelled as I ran off with my stuff to pick up my last few things before heading off to the Hogwarts Express.

After stuffing my charmed trunk that was afflicted with the Undetectable Extension Charm that girls use to extend the holding capacity of their handbags, now filled with a new cauldron, ingredients for my advanced potions class, textbooks, new robes, knock-a-round clothes, candy, my broom and the cage of my pet fox, Hunter, who was now on my shoulder. I finally boarded the train with the intention of finding one of my friends, luckily, I had just spotted Seamus walking out of a most likely full room of students, he walked to the last car and I followed suite, pretending to see if there were any other cars I could enter, however, I pretended like this was the only car that was open to me, and entered, faking shock when I saw Seamus. Why was I faking shock? Because I didn't want him to realize my excitement from the fact that I was alone with him. Seamus Finnegan, my first crush.

I made my way to sit across from Seamus, with Hunter immediately jumping on his lap; I rerouted myself to sit right next to him. I tried to retrieve Hunter from Seamus' lap; however, he stopped me with a hand. "He looks pretty settled to me? Huh Davey? Plus the fact that if you scare him, he will probably scratch my junk, and, I prefer to keep it all in mint condition, so you'll be best to just leave him there." Seamus said with a bit of stern in his voice, though pissing me off calling me by that name. "**SEAMUS FINNIGAN**! I told you first year to stop calling me Davey, Dave, David or any variation of the name! I told you, call me DJ!" I said with slight venom in my voice, sounding through the trains.

"Ok, ok, im just pushin' your buttons there DJ! I noticed that you let me get away with it earlier, No need to get all hot headed, sorry. Though I did enjoy pushing your buttons a little after the summer break." He said to stop me from clobbering him. "S'okay Seamus, I just hate it when people call me that name. It makes me feel old and disgusting." I explained. "Yeah, well im going to take a bit of shut-eye before we get to Hogwarts." He said trying to adjust his body against the relatively well cushioned seats. "Yeah, I might grab a little myself." I said as I closed my eyes.

About 10 minutes of a failed nap later, I opened my eyes because of a small pressure on my right shoulder. I looked over at Seamus, who was sleeping on my shoulder, my face blushed fiercely, so much so, that I could feel it. Along with Goosebumps forming on the side of my neck due to his soft, warm breaths. I felt more relaxed. So much so, that I drifted into unconsciousness.

"_Seamus, I love you, I don't know if you're a puff* or not, but I have to tell you!" I said, looking at the Irishman. "I fancy you too, and yeah, im a puff." Seamus said as he pushed me back on the couch of the common room. "You're a damn fool, ya know that Pierce? I mean after almost six years here at Hogwarts, and you never decided to tell me that little piece of information, though it does explain why you and Luna didn't hit it off last year." He said smiling as he threw his leg around my leg to the side of it, then he leaned down and put his hands on my shoulders. He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. I quickly took dominance in the kiss; I lightly bit down on his bottom lip."Blimey Davey, that's brilliant. I didn't know you were that good at snogging." Seamus said panting in-between words, a small blush on his cheeks. He lowered his head back down, placing his lips on mine; I stuck my tongue out on his lips, which parted way for my tongue. As my tongue entered, his passed my lips and then we began making out like mad. "Ah, Davey, let's do it right here." Seamus said obviously aroused. _

I awoke due to a flash that pushed light through my eyelids, then the box car door slamming. Groaning at the rude awakening from my sweet fantasy, I found that my body had shifted its position, my entire body was now on the seat. Someone was just in the room with us, I looked down, and my face reddened again to the point where I could feel it. I saw Seamus Finnegan, the boy I had just dreamed about, lying on my stomach, with Hunter in his arms. At this point I was bound to be at full mast within the minute. Suddenly, the train pulled to an abrupt stop, which shook Seamus and Hunter awake as well. "Sorry there Pierce! I dozed off on you by accident!" "Yeah, its fine, I was sleeping as well! I guess we're here now. We should get a move on so we can catch a carriage to the Castle." I said, trying to rush out of the train.


	2. The Entrance Feast

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of its characters, all rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling. I Do However own DJ Pierce, Brendan Durst, and Cody Januszco.

Rated: M for Sexual References, Character Death, and Sexual Relationships between characters.

-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:

After reaching the castle, we all began to file in the Great Hall, first years being sorted into their perspective houses, the second years and beyond sitting with their friends, greeting the new students. Dumbledore stood at his pedestal and quietly waited for the new students to find their seats. He spoke "Quiet. Quiet Please!" he said with a slight increase of volume. After realizing that he was not grabbing any attention, I covered my ears and warned the others of the impending charm. Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat, and cast the Sonorus spell. "QUI-ET!" Dumbledore shouted amongst the students and teachers, which had taken the first years by surprise, he then proceeded to begin his opening speech. "Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, men and women, witches and wizards or whatever you wish to call yourselves, and Welcome to Hogwarts first year students, and welcome back to all second to final year students. There are two changes in stock for this year. Our own Professor Severus Snape will be in charge of our Defense Against The Dark Arts Post, and I would also like to announce the returning of one of our former teachers, Professor Horace Slughorn. I do hope you all give him a warm welcoming back to the castle. That is all, now begin your feast and make new friends everybody, AND TO A GREAT YEAR!" Headmaster Dumbledore finished and sat down then raised his glass of Brandy. I took notice to his ringed hand, which look like it had a ghastly infection. Then we all raised our glasses and said "To Hogwarts." Then I turned to my friends Brendon Durst and Cody Januszco to talk to them.

Brendon Durst was a pure-blooded wizard, just like his parents and his ancestors before him. Physically, he had brown hair, grey eyes that were enchanted, not enchanted in the beautiful sense, but they were actually enchanted, due to his family's long history with divination. He has the Divining Eyes, which he uses every year to pass his course of divination with Professor Trelawney, he was her star pupil. In Dumbledore's Army, we're often paired together as duel partners, usually against Seamus and Dean Thomas; the pairs of us being best friends, our duels tend to be very intense and drawn out. He had been my friend even in the muggle world, as his family had lived next to us up until the very last moment of my parents' lives.

Then there is Cody Januszco, my halfblooded friend. Despite what certain people think about half-bloods, he is one of the most extraordinarily people in the house, next to Hermione Granger. He was Blonde haired with Golden Eyes. However he is much more interested in the positive healing aspects of Magic. He spends his summers at a Wizarding Hospital helping those in the long care term in what can basically be described as a Magical Candy striper; he uses low level magic to entertain the residents as well as just talking to them and making them feel less lonely. He was an assistant to Madam Pomfrey, which gives him unlimited access to her medical storage, and my favorite treat, Cough drops and Pepper-up Potions, which I kept in a small flask (and still do). We have been friends since first term and we have all dormed together in the Gryffindor house.

We are all part of Dumbledore's Army, we have also been through a lot as well. From Brendon being petrified in our second year, which Cody and I had spent hours on end helping Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey collect ingredients for their potions, which gained us house points in doing so. But for the most part, out second year was spent in the library (much to my reluctance to go).

Our third year, when we, like the rest of the student body, were in slight terror for the return of Sirius Black, did whatever we could to ease the tension of the school. This year, I had been taking advanced lessons from my Werewolf Professor Remus Lupin, in spells that could ward off Dark Wizards and other danger. It was after learning from him about Animagi and Werewolf's that I had decided to make myself an Animagus a year later with the permission of my parents and Professor Dumbledore. I had chosen an Arctic Fox, my reason for doing so? It was that I was always late to class and the warm fur would keep me warmer in the winter. Well, that wasn't the real reason for doing so, but I wanted to become a strong wizard, so I decided after my lessons with Remus, which reluctantly ended the very same year, that I would try to experience every magical lesson possible. However, finding myself limited in my courses, asked Professor McGonagall for additional courses, she however, denied my request for additional courses (which I later found out she had already done with Hermione Granger, by means of time travel, which annoyed me to the point where I would bother her every day). But due to my "annoying hindrances" as she called it, she did however, give me complimentary lessons for an hour after the school day and two hours weekends. This did help me for that years exams and at the end of exams, she had given me a self-written handbook of spells, I was to learn for next year. All summer I spent half my time in my basement blasting spells and charms into a steel plated wall, which to my parents reluctance, had many nice new holes and dents by the end of it.

By the fourth year, the Triwizard Cup Tournament was the trending topic, and how it was possible that Harry Potter, a 14 year old wizard, had managed to join the tournament. Me, Brendan, Cody, Seamus were all routing for Harry Potter. Sitting in the stands, but trying to help him as much as possible. However Professor Alastor Moody's performance of the Trio of unforgivable curses had physically disturbed me to the point where I was fascinated about them. Three lessons after it, I had requested him to do something completely barbaric. I had practically begged him to use the Imperius Curse and the Cruciatus Curse on me. As strange as it sounded, I needed to know more on what they did. After little convincing to him, he "reluctantly" showed me the curses. I was intimidated by 'Imperio'; I was shaken (physically and mentally) by 'Crucio'. I had stayed in the next day and didn't go to class. After finding out that Alastor Moody was in fact Barty Crouch Jr., I was shaken that he could have also used the Final Curse as well, I considered myself lucky.

By the fifth year, I was greatly disappointed in my D.A.D.A. lessons with the Snide Professor Umbridge. Not only was she a creepy old hag, but she was a complete bubble-head, as were the "Ministry Approved" lessons we were given. I jumped at the chance to join Dumbledore's Army, as did Brendan and Cody. By this time in the year, Brendan and I had come out to each other. This strengthened our friendship even more, to the point where we dated, which didn't work out, sadly. That's when I turned my eye to Seamus Finnegan, that sweet little Irish pyromaniac. I and Brendan were also infuriated when Professor Trelawney was sacked. I was also interrogated several times that year about Dumbledore's Army, however, after brewing several batches of potion to counteract the Veritaserum that Snape had brewed; she found that I was of no use to her. The O.W.L. exams weren't making the year any easier.

Now here I was, in my sixth year. I had received my Exam scores back, which allowed me to take N.E.W.T. level courses with Cody; however Brandon only has the option to take N.E.W.T. level Divination. He is taking general courses for everything else.

"Hello? Earth to DJ?" Cody asked as I stared of into space. "Mrs. McGonagall is calling you up." Brendan said as he flicked my nose to get my attention. "Yeah, it must be about my parents will." I said morosely as I stood up and walked to her. As I walked to McGonagall, I passed two more of my friends, however, they, unlike Brendan and Cody, were girls.

The first was Marissa Warnix. She was a dark and thick haired girl with a Latin descent, she was pretty. However, like Cody, she was Muggle Born. None the less she was gifted in Herbology. The second girl was Jill Oleneck. She had shoulder length wavy brown hair, she was overweight, but she took no harassment whatsoever, she hexed a Slytherin Boy last year for teasing her, the boy was covered in boils for weeks. I stood in front of McGonagall.

"Nice to see you again Professor! You can have this back" I said as I handed the pocketbook of spells that she had handed me the last day of the school year a summer ago. "Why thank you Mr. Pierce, I happen to have something for you as well." She said handing me a small box. "Im deeply sorry to hear what has become of your parents, they truly were extraordinary wizards." She paused before motioning to the black box. "This was your mothers; it is a ring with your families crest inside of the stone. I was instructed by your mother not to tell you what it does. She said if you were truly her son, the son of two Ravenclaw House members, you'll figure it out." She said. "Yeah, she would do that to me." I said, smiling at the idea of my mother leaving me one last riddle for figure out. We all filed out of the Great Hall, moving towards our perspective common rooms.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of its characters, all rights are reserved to J.K. Rowling. I Do However own DJ Pierce, Brendan Durst, and Cody Januszco.

Rated: M for Sexual References, Character Death, and Sexual Relationships between characters.

-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:-:;:

After climbing the stairs to the common room, I headed to my dorming room. Inside was Shamus, who was busy changing, with his shirt over his head, he couldn't see me. I did my mind a favor and looked over his body, looking at his chest. I looked away, ashamed that I had done such a thing. I suddenly snapped back to reality when he pulls his shirt over his face.

"Hey Seamus! What are you doing in here? This isn't your dorm." I said remembering the fact that he didn't dorm here, which I had forgotten due to his full upper body display a moment ago. "Umm, yeah, there were room reassignments." I looked at him, I was completely confused, and the shirt he threw down was covered in a mix of food, liquids, and then I looked up. His face was scrunched up, as if someone had punched him in the nose, wait no, he did get hit in the face.

"Seamus? What the bloody hell what happens to you!" I said jumping to his side. "Well, I was sitting in the Great Hall for Dinner and a late owl came for me. It was a letter from my parents. You see, before I left this year, me and my family got into a fight. Basically, they sent a nice little letter to me, which made my embarrassment a public event. Then after hearing the news, everyone sort of, overreacted. Then, I ran out of the Great Hall, took a walk, and then came back. When I came back, Snape had informed me that my dorm mates didn't want me in there dorm anymore, and you guys were the only ones who had an open bed.

"Oh, well what did the letter sa-" I began to say before Seamus pointed to the door. "Not now. We'll talk later." He said as someone turned the doorknob. The Door opened revealing Michael Wolseffer, our other roommate. "Dude, I can't believe that just happened to you!" Michael said raising his hands making the 'why' expression. "What happened?" I said before the door opened again. It was Brandon and Cody "THAT WAS JUST COLD!" Brendon said, "THEY HAD NO REASON TO DO THAT!" Cody followed. They all looked at me with shocked expressions.

"CAN SOMEBODY DO ME THE PLEASURE OF TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL JUST WENT ON!" I said trying to get attention and an answer. They stood there with the same expression. "Nothing. Umm, I found out my scores for the O.W.L.S with the lowered scores from Professor Slughorn allows me to take N.E.W.T. Potions." Brandon said smiling to me. "Oh, that's great." I said. Everyone then made an excuse to go to sleep. Me not being one for sitting alone, tried to go to sleep also, with one million questions on my mind, I found it impossible.

An hour, I was still not asleep, however, I was completely silent. I then heard a bed creak and squeak. I opened my eyes to see who it was. It was Seamus, sneaking off. "_**Lumos**_…." Seamus said as he opened the door painfully slow, using his wand to illuminate the way. I quickly rolled off my bed to follow.

After an while following him, he ended up in the common room, I was about ten feet behind him, if I had even made a scratch on the floor with my calloused foot from years of walking without shoes (I hated the fact of wearing shoes, I loved when my feet touched the ground, it made me feel much more in tune with the earth.), he would have heard me. However, he was completely oblivious to my tailing. He sat down of a chair in front of the fireplace. I then heard a soft sniveling; I looked slightly around the chair and saw tears coming from Seamus' eye. After about twenty minutes of complete silence, I spoke. "Seamus? Are you OK?" I said obviously knowing the answer. However he lied; "Im Fine. Go back to bed." "No you're not, you've been crying since you got up." I said blowing my cover. "No really, im fine." He said again. "Seamus, you're not fine at all, you're upset and im not leaving until you tell me why!" I said in a hushed loudness.

"Screw off DJ! It's none of your business. I just want to be _alone_! After what happened today, I really don't want to talk to anyone." "What are you talking about?" I said to Seamus as he handed me the letter. "I got this today, in the Great Hall. It's from my parents." He said as I opened it.

"_Dear Seamus,_

_We are very disappointed of you, how could you do this to us. We found the magazines under your bed; we wouldn't have been disappointed until we saw what they were about. Gay Men! They were completely disgusting! Your father was so angry that he punched a hole through a wall after he got out of there. You disappoint us so greatly, we don't even want to see you this Christmas, stay at school, and we don't want you in this house until you are straight again. We don't want a faggot in the house._

_From, Your Parents"_

"Seamus, this is terrible." I said. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I WAS BORN THIS WAY! I CANT CHANGE IT!" He said sternly to me still sitting on the chair and looking at the fire, but now the tears were coming down full force. "No Seamus, I meant what they did to you; they knew when you would get this. It's terrible they don't even want to see you. I mean, so what, you're gay. What's so bad about it?" I said nonchalantly. "The big deal is there so upset that they don't even want me back in their house. In addition to that, everyone laughed at me, threw food at me, then Dean..." He stopped to swallow and wipe his eyes. "…called me a faggot, punched me in the FUCKING face, and then walked away from me to sit with Longbottom." He said putting emphasis on the curse word.

I looked at him sitting in the chair. He was crying full force again. I walked to the back of the chair; I slung my arm around the top of it and placed it on his shoulder. He shrugged and pushed it off of him. I then figured that if that wouldn't work, I'd have to do something more. I swung both of my arms around the sides of the chair and pulled him, and the chair, into a hug. "Stop crying." I said firmly. He sniffed again and wiped his eyes, he was like a puppy that was just kicked. I let go, and then went around the chair and pulled him up into another hug, this time, his arms pulled me in tighter. I felt his tears hit my shoulder. I spoke more softly, "Come on now, stop all the crying', don't be so upset. You still got friends." "Like FUCKING WHO!" He said angrily. "ME? Brendan, Cody, Jill, and Marissa? We're all your friends." I don't even talk to you guys, my only friend was Dean." He said. "Well now were your friends. You're going to sit with us tomorrow for as long as you want. You'll sit right between me and Cody." "Why? Why do you guys want a faggot to sit with you?" The second he said that word 'faggot' I pulled him out of the hug and slapped him. "NEVER. Call yourself that, you're not just some gay mistake, your SEAMUS FUCKING FINNIGAN! YOU DISERVE BETTER THAN THAT! And do you want to know why I want you to sit with us? Because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt!" I looked at his shocked face, and then went over what I had just said. I said used the 'Love' word. I blushed at him. "I really don't want you to get hurt, so will you sit with us." I said after a moment of awkwardness.

"Ok, I guess." He said with a small smile, and then he began to blush and asked me the question I had expected since I had said it to him. "Do you actually, really, like me? In _that_ way?" he said meekly. I swallowed deeply, feeling like I had just cut my own throat. "Yeah, I guess I kind of do. I mean the way you're always blowing yourself up and making silly mistakes, it's kind of cute." I said now blushing heavily. "Well I guess I have to admit, I was slightly jealous of you and Brendan last year. I was the only person, I think, who even noticed you two looking at each other." He said now smiling. "W-wait? You found out about us? Well, you really must be gay then, because you're the only one who noticed, I hope. Well, regardless, were not together anymore. It didn't work out." "Well then, you probably have a good shot with me then." He smirked while winking. "Well, it might require winning me over." He said.

I leaned over and placed my lips on his, pulling him into a deep kiss. Our tongues clashing, fighting for dominance, eventually, mine beat his down and then I invaded his mouth. His mouth was sweet, tasted like a bit of honey. "Oh, DJ, that aweso- DJ, DJ Stop! Hurry, someone's coming!" Seamus said as he rushed out of the common room and towards the dorm room, away from the person who was going into the room. The two reached the dorm room, kissed once, and then went to bed. "_Wow, this is going to be one hell of a year._" I thought.

Well guys? Since I got my first reviewer, I got a little too excited and wrote the longest chapter yet (in terms of number of words) Reviews are appreciated (a lot). Suggestions are also permitted :D, see you guys next chapter.


End file.
